Undertaker: Mourning
by NanoRabid
Summary: [ONE-SHOT!] [READER INSERT!] Mourning doesn't always necessarily have to be depressing..at least not with the Undertaker around...


**Undertaker: Mourning**

It was a murky day-rain, clouds and wind. A foreshadowing, if you will. You were currently walking hastily towards the small graveyard, which was quite close to the Undertaker's shop. In your hands were a bunch of white lilies, pressed close to your corset-clad chest. Your mood wasn't that good either. You felt despair and grave sadness, the only feelings a person would feel if visiting the cemetery for the obvious reason. Mourning the loss of a loved one.

You looked up as you entered, ignoring the beautifully intricate gates, the rusty sign, and following down the small pebble path. Your heels clattered on the stones as you jogged over to the well-kept marble grave in the corner, where no one unwanted could reach or find it. You slowed down to a stop, kneeling once you had reached there. The wispy strands of willow, the tree protecting the burial, brushed against your (h/l) hair and (f/c) dress. It was a large and old tree that had been there ever since you were a kid-you had first visited Undertaker's place when your great aunt Rubella died. Strangely, the Undertaker didn't seem to age since then…at all.

You lowered yourself to your knees and sat in the muddy ground, right infront of the grave stone.

_R.I.P._

_(f/m/n) (f/s)_

_Died 1885_

_Loving husband and son, mourned by all._

You read the inscriptions for what seemed like the hundredth time, lowering your head. Big, fat tears rolled down your cheeks as your mourned your lost love, which had died protecting you in a street accident. You slowly removed the wilted lilacs from the grave and placed at your side for binning later, replacing them with your fresh lilies. The expensive wreath hanging on the stone was soaked through, as was your dress. But you didn't care.

"Are you alright, Miss (y/n)? You look terribly saaad, you should be happy!" You jumped at the creepy voice from behind you, looking back and noticing the familiar face of the Undertaker.

"How can I be happy?! My husband dies, for Christ's Sake! Leave me be!" You yelled at him, not in the mood for his attitude and stupid jokes. The Undertaker watched as you faced the burial site again, ignoring him. His smile faded slightly, he didn't like being ignored.

"My, my (y/n)… You won't get anywhere with that behaviour of yours!" he scolded.

You turned your piercing glare at him, though he just chuckled in amusement. Humans were so silly.

You were, by now, extremely annoyed with him. How could anyone laugh at this time!? You looked on as he kept up with his creepy chuckle, now looking around blissfully. It was cruel. Your husband was gone, dead. You had lost the one you loved the most, and the Undertaker was laughing at you. Your eyes reddened slightly and you sniffled, feeling insulted and sad. Usually you were happy, if not slightly feisty, but since his death, you had become sensitive and fragile. You gained tears in the corner of your eyes as you kept on glaring at him. You lowered your head body shaking with sobs.

"W-why d-do you laugh a-at me?" you murmured, voice muffled by the silk sleeves of your dress.

The Undertaker gained a soft smile, not at your pain, but at his solution to make you feel better. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling your side to his, and looked at you.

"(y/n), your beloved husband is in a better place now, he doesn't want you to be like this, does he? How about a deal, you cry all you can until there is nothing left in the tear tank, and later you won't upset him like so, and won't be such a downer? Hehe…" he grinned like a Cheshire cat, pulling you even closer.

You had to admit, he was much more comforting when he tried. Hesitantly, you wrapped your arms around him and his large black robe, and cried. Cried as much as you could, as hard as you could. You had probably stained his clothing, and as selfish as it was, you didn't care. He told you to do this, in a sort of indirect way, didn't he? You pressed closer to him, arms tightening on his torso, and buried your head into his shoulder. You could feel his chest vibrating in amused chuckles (did that man ever stop?). He was actually quite well built, you had noticed, but stopped yourself from those thoughts.

The rain kept on falling even harder now, and you two were completely and utterly wet to the bone. It was spine-chillingly cold with the strong wind, and lack of sun, but Undertaker's body temperature kept you warm.

You couldn't cry anymore. Like the mysterious man had said, your tears had dried out. You felt refreshed and happier.

"I-I..thank you, Undertaker." You softly smiled up at him, a light sprinkle of blush dusting your cheeks.

He chuckled at you, picking you up off of the graveyard floor, and stood you upright.

"What a shame…the complimenting dress of yours is covered in mud…hehehe…" he laughed at the new dress of yours, which was drenched in mud knees down.

"What are you saying?! Complimenting!? Why you…" you growled at him, good mood gone. Leave it to him to ruin the moment…

"Anyway, dearie, let's get inside and dry you up… You don't want to get a cold now, do yoooou?" he cackled, wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you inside his shop.

**You can tell I brain-farted and yolo-ed through this piece of crap...Undertaker is so OOC it's not even real...**

**Undie is my favourite Kuroshitsuji character, so this was expected. e.e**

**Hope you enjoyed this shit**

**-NanoRabid~**


End file.
